ASK ME ANYTHING! Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged Edition!
by AnimeFandomFour
Summary: A bunch of random stupid questions are asked to all the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters!
1. Chapter 1: Mind Crushing Questions

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh characters, cards or Abridged, nor do we own Kane chronicles, Black butler, I Like German Sparkle Party, DuRaRaRa or ASDF-movie. BEFORE you say ANYTHING, we only own OCs and we do not claim to own anything other than the OCs and questions(for this chapter).

Rated T (unless otherwise stated)

Chapter 1: Mind-crushing Questions!

Author's Note:

Aka:

Wow! It's our very first fanfic! ^_^ If you want to know how we got our names, I can tell you! My name is Red in Japanese!

Kiiro:

I'm Yellow in Japanese!

Ao:

And mine is... PINEAPPLE?

Aka and Kiiro:

*facepalm* it's Blue in Japanese, idiot!

Ao:

Riiiiiiiiiiight, anyway, enjoy!

And now it's time for...

ASK ME ANYTHING YGOTAS EDITION!

Aka is our inquirer today. Let's see what the crew has in store for us today!

Aka:

Starting with... Oh, shit, YUMA-KUN!? Why him!?

Kiiro (off-screen):

Because, now just deal with it!

Aka:

*pouts* FINE! Yuma-kun! Get your ass on stage NOW!

Yuma:

*screams and comes flying in* EEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXTTTTTTTRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEMMMMMMMM EEEEEEEE!1

Aka:

*whimpers* why is this MY job!? Where the hell is Ao!?

Kiiro (off-screen):

Probably out strangling someone with Melvin and Florence...

Aka:

WHAT!? AO YOU BASTARD! KURA'S MY BISHOUNEN KITTY! Anyway, Yuma-kun. To the questions! Why the bloody hell are you so GODDAMN annoying!?

Yuma:

I'M NOT ANNOYING! I'M EEEEEXXXXTTTTRRRREEEEMMMMEEEE!

Aka:

...um...uhh... Okay! Next up, Yusei-kun!

Yusei:

I'm Fudou Yusei, the serious one with the voice that makes the fangirls swoon...

Judai (off-screen):

And I'm Yuki Judai, the cute hyperactive one that people want to choke in his sleep!

Yuugi (off-screen):

Well, I'm Mutou Yuugi, and I was playing card games before it was cool.

Aka:

Was that really necessary?

Kiiro (off-screen):

Yup XD sure was!

Aka:

You know, WHATEVER! I won't deal with that! QUESTIONS! FRIGGEN QUESTIONS! YUSEI-KUN!

Yusei:

*jumps* what!?

Aka:

Are you dating Aki-chan or Yusei-Go? For the clueless people, Yusei-Go is his D-Wheel.

Yusei:

Well, OBVIOUSLY, Yusei-Go is my girlfriend. Who the hell is Ak... umm what was her name again?

Aki (off-screen):

Really? REALLY!?

Aka:

Poor Aki-chan... maybe Grelle-san is available...

Everybody except for Aka and Kiiro:

WHO THE HELL IS GRELLE-SAN!?

Aka:

Oops! Wrong anime! Anyways... Judai-kun, are you and Johan-kun really-...Ju? Eheheh, where's-HOLY-

Judai (Popping up behind Aka):

I'm not Judai, I'm the king of the Dark World!

Aka:

Ooooooooooookaaaay, then... "King..." are you and Johan-kun really dating?

Judai:

Well, that's personal. Ask Johan-kun.

Johan:

YESWEAREDATINGWHYDOYOUASK?

Aka:

Ummmm... be-because it's my job?

Johan:

Hey Aka-chan!

Aka:

What?

Johan:

Shut up!

Aka:

Johan-kun, you're so gay, you know? Anyway... Yuugi-kun and Atem-kun, why do you two wear so much leather?

Atem:

It's an Egyptian custom. I like it, too. It makes me feel sexy.

Yuugi:

I just like the texture. It's soft. *YuugiKawaiiSmile*

Aka:

Awwwwww, YuugiKawaiiSmiles are so cute! *hugs Yuugi* YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!

Atem:

*glares, then pulls Yuugi away from Aka* MY Hikari! *Mind Crushes Aka*

Aka:

*falls to ground* I like German Sparkle Party...*passes out*

Kiiro (walking on-screen):

My apologies, readers. Our guest star has apparently a need for a McChicken or two. Tune in for Chapter 2, and please review! If you feel for Aka, donate a McChicken alongside your reviews! You can also PM us. We'll be making Chapter 3 an all-request chappie! You can review/PM us for that as well.

Aka:

WEASEL COOKIES... ILikeGermanSparkleParty... eh... duuuuuuurrrrrrrr...DURARARA!

Atem:

HOW THE HELL IS SHE STILL TALKING!?

Kiiro:

Atem-san, before you question Aka-chan, let me explain you a thing. *Kiiro walks Atem off-screen, while indistinctly talking*

Ra:

*walks in* HEY DID SOMEONE SAY WEASEL COOKIES!?

Aka:

*dazed and sleep-talking* I did!

Ra:

... WELL YOU'RE A ZEBRA NERD!

Ao (off-screen):

ASDF REFERENCE MUCH!

Kiiro (poking her head back on-screen):

Uh-oh, looks like Ao-chan is back!O_O

Aka:

Ibelieveintheheartofthecards...

Kiiro and Ao (walking on-screen):

*facepalm*

Ao:

I'm sorry I wasn't there for the first bit of this fic! But I'm sure that Aka-chan and Kiiro-chan did a good job!

Kiiro:

Please review!:3

Aka:

ARRRRRRRRRRR MCCHIWEASELKENS!

Ao:

Oh, shit, run! Aka-chan is a Chicken McFriggen Zombie! I mean a friggen McChicken Zombie! RUUUUUUUUUN! ONLY THE HOLY POWER OF MCCHICKENS CAN SAVE US NOW!

Kiiro:

Please, help us!


	2. Chapter 2: The Failed Four

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh characters, cards or Abridged, nor do we own Kane chronicles, Black butler, I Like German Sparkle Party, DuRaRaRa or ASDF-movie. BEFORE you say ANYTHING, we only own OCs and we do not claim to own anything other than the OCs and questions(for this chapter).

Rated T (unless otherwise stated)

Chapter 1: Mind-crushing Questions!

Author's Note:

Aka:

Wow! It's our very first fanfic! ^_^ If you want to know how we got our names, I can tell you! My name is Red in Japanese!

Kiiro:

I'm Yellow in Japanese!

Ao:

And mine is... PINEAPPLE?

Aka and Kiiro:

*facepalm* it's Blue in Japanese, idiot!

Ao:

Riiiiiiiiiiight, anyway, enjoy!

And now it's time for...

ASK ME ANYTHING YGOTAS EDITION!

Aka is our inquirer today. Let's see what the crew has in store for us today!

Aka:

Starting with... Oh, shit, YUMA-KUN!? Why him!?

Kiiro (off-screen):

Because, now just deal with it!

Aka:

*pouts* FINE! Yuma-kun! Get your ass on stage NOW!

Yuma:

*screams and comes flying in* EEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXTTTTTTTRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEMMMMMMMM EEEEEEEE!1

Aka:

*whimpers* why is this MY job!? Where the hell is Ao!?

Kiiro (off-screen):

Probably out strangling someone with Melvin and Florence...

Aka:

WHAT!? AO YOU BASTARD! KURA'S MY BISHOUNEN KITTY! Anyway, Yuma-kun. To the questions! Why the bloody hell are you so GODDAMN annoying!?

Yuma:

I'M NOT ANNOYING! I'M EEEEEXXXXTTTTRRRREEEEMMMMEEEE!

Aka:

...um...uhh... Okay! Next up, Yusei-kun!

Yusei:

I'm Fudou Yusei, the serious one with the voice that makes the fangirls swoon...

Judai (off-screen):

And I'm Yuki Judai, the cute hyperactive one that people want to choke in his sleep!

Yuugi (off-screen):

Well, I'm Mutou Yuugi, and I was playing card games before it was cool.

Aka:

Was that really necessary?

Kiiro (off-screen):

Yup XD sure was!

Aka:

You know, WHATEVER! I won't deal with that! QUESTIONS! FRIGGEN QUESTIONS! YUSEI-KUN!

Yusei:

*jumps* what!?

Aka:

Are you dating Aki-chan or Yusei-Go? For the clueless people, Yusei-Go is his D-Wheel.

Yusei:

Well, OBVIOUSLY, Yusei-Go is my girlfriend. Who the hell is Ak... umm what was her name again?

Aki (off-screen):

Really? REALLY!?

Aka:

Poor Aki-chan... maybe Grelle-san is available...

Everybody except for Aka and Kiiro:

WHO THE HELL IS GRELLE-SAN!?

Aka:

Oops! Wrong anime! Anyways... Judai-kun, are you and Johan-kun really-...Ju? Eheheh, where's-HOLY-

Judai (Popping up behind Aka):

I'm not Judai, I'm the king of the Dark World!

Aka:

Ooooooooooookaaaay, then... "King..." are you and Johan-kun really dating?

Judai:

Well, that's personal. Ask Johan-kun.

Johan:

YESWEAREDATINGWHYDOYOUASK?

Aka:

Ummmm... be-because it's my job?

Johan:

Hey Aka-chan!

Aka:

What?

Johan:

Shut up!

Aka:

Johan-kun, you're so gay, you know? Anyway... Yuugi-kun and Atem-kun, why do you two wear so much leather?

Atem:

It's an Egyptian custom. I like it, too. It makes me feel sexy.

Yuugi:

I just like the texture. It's soft. *YuugiKawaiiSmile*

Aka:

Awwwwww, YuugiKawaiiSmiles are so cute! *hugs Yuugi* YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!

Atem:

*glares, then pulls Yuugi away from Aka* MY Hikari! *Mind Crushes Aka*

Aka:

*falls to ground* I like German Sparkle Party...*passes out*

Kiiro (walking on-screen):

My apologies, readers. Our guest star has apparently a need for a McChicken or two. Tune in for Chapter 2, and please review! If you feel for Aka, donate a McChicken alongside your reviews! You can also PM us. We'll be making Chapter 3 an all-request chappie! You can review/PM us for that as well.

Aka:

WEASEL COOKIES... ILikeGermanSparkleParty... eh... duuuuuuurrrrrrrr...DURARARA!

Atem:

HOW THE HELL IS SHE STILL TALKING!?

Kiiro:

Atem-san, before you question Aka-chan, let me explain you a thing. *Kiiro walks Atem off-screen, while indistinctly talking*

Ra:

*walks in* HEY DID SOMEONE SAY WEASEL COOKIES!?

Aka:

*dazed and sleep-talking* I did!

Ra:

... WELL YOU'RE A ZEBRA NERD!

Ao (off-screen):

ASDF REFERENCE MUCH!

Kiiro (poking her head back on-screen):

Uh-oh, looks like Ao-chan is back!O_O

Aka:

Ibelieveintheheartofthecards...

Kiiro and Ao (walking on-screen):

*facepalm*

Ao:

I'm sorry I wasn't there for the first bit of this fic! But I'm sure that Aka-chan and Kiiro-chan did a good job!

Kiiro:

Please review!:3

Aka:

ARRRRRRRRRRR MCCHIWEASELKENS!

Ao:

Oh, shit, run! Aka-chan is a Chicken McFriggen Zombie! I mean a friggen McChicken Zombie! RUUUUUUUUUN! ONLY THE HOLY POWER OF MCCHICKENS CAN SAVE US NOW!

Kiiro:

Please, help us!


End file.
